Jess Meets The Benders
by TitansRule
Summary: Outtake from Room for One More. Sam goes missing and Jess and Dean hit a snag on the way to rescuing him - are these monsters human, or are the humans the monsters?


**Requested by and dedicated to A-LionGleek - thank you so much for all your help and support. This is an outtake for my larger story Room for One More, in which I skipped this episode. Please read that for the back-story. For the purposes of this story, all you really need to know is that Jess wasn't killed and she hunts with the boys.**

 **Also, for anyone who is wondering whether this affects my writing schedule, no, it doesn't. This is an extra, and I will be working on the next chapter of Room for One More after this.**

 **Anyone wondering what I'm talking about - I have a site - titansrule24 . weebly . com, please go and check it out.**

* * *

 _They're people … They're people … They're people … They're people._

Jess blinked, trying to clear the blood from her eyes. Sam's voice echoed in her mind, but he wasn't there. She was sure he wasn't.

The events of the last few days came flying back to her, causing her to groan. Sam's disappearance … meeting Kathleen … Kathleen realising they weren't real cops (and Jess was going to have a word with Dean about _that_ one – stolen badges, indeed!)

And then finding Sam and Kathleen in that awful barn.

When her vision cleared, she saw Dean tied to a chair, surrounded by the bizarre family they had encountered.

"Come on," one of the brothers said, staring at him hungrily. "Let us hunt him."

Jess automatically tried to move, but she was just as stuck as Dean was, her hands bound behind her back, her feet tied together and, she realised when she tried to speak, a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

"Yeah, this one's a fighter," the other brother said, as Dean came to. "Sure would be fun to hunt."

Their father laughed. "Well, he'd certainly be more fun to hunt than doll-face over there."

Jess glared at him. "Fuck you," she spat.

Considering her predicament, it did not have the venom she had hoped for.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me," Dean groaned. "That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt _people_?"

"You ever killed before?" The father asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well, that depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life," the man said softly, with a psychotic grin on his face. "Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear … I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. There's nothin' like it."

"You are sick," Dean stated, giving voice to the words flashing in Jess's mind.

"We give 'em a weapon," the father said. "Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like our tradition, passed down from father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy."

Jess snorted.

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short," Dean smirked. "You're plenty sloppy."

"Don't antagonise them," Jess tried to tell him, but Dean just gave her a confused look.

 _This is going to get very old, very quickly._

"So, what, you with that pretty cop?" The father asked. "Are you a cop?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean asked.

One of the brothers reared back and punched Dean in the face. Jess growled, trying to fight her way out of her bonds, but the other brother grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, pressing a knife to her throat.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you and the little slut right here and now," the father said dangerously, "is there's somethin' I need to know."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, as the man retrieved a hot poker from the fireplace. "How 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?"

"Tell me," Pa Bender said. "Any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?"

"Oh ,eat me!" Dean growled. "No, wait – you actually might."

Jess couldn't help the laugh that only just bubbled over the duct tape, but the knife pressed more firmly to her throat and she froze.

"You think this is funny?" Pa asked. "You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys. And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?"

Jess's eyes widened, but she didn't dare move.

"Okay, wait, wait!" Dean said hastily. "Look, nobody's comin', alright? It's just us."

"You don't chose, I will," Pa said, pressing the hot poker against Dean's shirt. His scream of pain made Jess flinch, watching through helpless eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled.

Pa smirked, placing the poker barely an inch away from Dean's face. "Next time, I'll take an eye. Actually, on second thoughts, choose, or Jared will slit her pretty little throat."

"Alright, the guy!" Dean said. "Take the guy!"

Pa took a step back, taking a key from around his neck and handing it to his other son. "Lee, go do it. Don't let him out though. Shoot him in the cage."

Jess screamed, the sound only just muffled by her gag.

"I thought you said you were gonna hunt him!" Dean protested.

Pa ignored them both. "Lee, when you're done with the boy – shoot the bitch too. Better clean up this mess before any more cops come runnin' out here."

Jess closed her eyes, unable to watch as Lee picked up his rifle and left the room.

A few seconds later, there was the sound of a gunshot and Jess choked back a sob.

"You hurt my brother," Dean said in a low voice, "and I swear I will kill you all."

When no other gunshot came, Pa walked towards the open door. "Lee? Lee!"

Jared finally moved the knife away from Jess's throat and she took a shaky breath.

"Jared, you come with me," Pa said tersely. "Missy, you watch him now."

The young girl who had caught Dean and Jess off-guard in the first place, barely thirteen years old, looked over at her. "What about the lady?"

Her father chuckled, patting her on the head. "No need to worry about her, baby girl. The thing about women is, once you've got them all trussed up and muzzled, they're as harmless as kittens."

Jess glared at him, venom in her eyes. She was beginning to allow herself to hope that the shot had missed and that Sam had fought Lee off. "Like Hell I'm harmless."

Dean gave her another strange look.

She was beginning to wonder why she was bothering to speak at all, since no one could understand her.

"But nonetheless," Pa continued, "if she becomes too bothersome for comfort, feel free to slit her throat and save us the trouble. That would certainly mean one less thing for me and your brothers to do before we set him loose for tonight's hunt."

The two men grabbed their rifles and left the house, leaving Missy with a knife dangerously close to Dean's eye.

With Missy's attention solely on Dean, Jess let herself relax, feeling her way around the knots around her wrists. They were tight, but not so bad that she couldn't move at all.

And Jess never went anywhere without a knife that she kept sheathed in the waist band of her pants.

A knife that she could still feel, pressed against her back.

She fixed her eyes on Dean's face, waited for him to notice, then flicked her eyes towards Missy.

Whether Dean knew what she was trying to do or not, he seemed to understand and began to talk to the girl about losing his mother and about having a father he looked up to.

Jess slid the knife free and managed to reposition it so the blade was pressed against the ropes. While she sawed, she kept an eye on Missy, who was slowly lowering the knife and seemed to be genuinely interested in the story Dean was telling.

Slowly, Jess felt the binds around her hands loosen, and she slipped her knife back into its sheath, pulling at the rest of the knots until they came free. She leaned over to one side carefully putting the ropes on the ground so the noise of them falling wouldn't alert Missy; Dean caught sight of her and immediately changed his approach.

"Thing is, my dad and your dad's might both be hunters, but they are worlds apart. My dad's heart is in the right place – your dad's really isn't. And I know you don't want to believe it, but he is wrong."

With Missy now doubly distracted, by both the story and her father being insulted, Jess hastily bent down to undo the knots around her ankles. They weren't quite as bad; apparently they didn't think they needed to worry about her feet as much, as long as her hands were bound.

"And he's wrong about one thing in particular," Dean finished with a smirk.

Missy glared at him. "What?"

Jess lunged at the poker lying on the ground, controlling her fall so she hit the ground in a roll and ended up back on her feet beside Missy, and swung the poker into the side of her head.

The girl staggered, then crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Jess immediately checked her pulse, sighing in relief when she found one. Psychotic or not, she did _not_ want to be responsible for the death of a child.

She ripped the duct tape from her mouth and winced. "Ugh, that was worse than waxing."

"Too much information," Dean said, grimacing. "But nice job. Remind me not to underestimate you."

"You haven't done that in months," Jess said, rounding the chair to undo his hands. "I, however, still owe you for the car – stolen police badges?"

"Okay, so that was a bad idea," Dean said wincing, as the bonds fell away. With his hands free, he tackled one foot while Jess took care of the other one.

"We need to take care of the girl," Jess said, stepping back.

"I'll do that," Dean said. "You go check the barn. Be careful!"

"I wasn't the only one who got jumped last time," Jess muttered, picking up the knife that had earlier been pressed against her throat.

Slipping out of the front door, she approached the barn with her heart in her throat.

"You hurt my family," Pa Bender's voice said darkly, "I'll bleed you."

Creeping through the door, Jess breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the three male Benders locked in their own cages. "Well," she said, scowling, "now you know what it feels like."

Sam turned towards her, hastily setting his borrowed shotgun to one side. "Jess, are you okay?"

"What did you do with my daughter, you bitch?!" Pa Bender roared.

"She's taking a nap," Jess said coldly. "Now I suggest you stop moving before that gunshot wound gets worse."

"I'll watch him," Kathleen said icily. "Go and find your cousin."

Sam hesitated, but concern for Jess and Dean won out, and he followed Jess out of the barn and into the night air.

Jess spun as soon as they were out of sight, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!"

Sam held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "So was I, for a little while. Are you alright?"

"They're human," Jess whispered. "They're _human_ , Sam – and she's only a little girl – what's going to happen to her?"

"Hopefully a hell of a lot of therapy," Sam murmured.

A gunshot echoed through the air and they looked up sharply.

"Kathleen?" Jess called. "Are you alright?"

Dean appeared from the house. "What happened?"

"Wasn't us," Sam said, sparing his brother a glance. "Alright?"

Dean nodded. "Alright?"

Sam nodded, and Jess wiped away a fake tear. "Just another Hallmark moment."

Kathleen walked out of the barn, the shotgun in her hand. "Where's the girl?"

"Locked her in a closet," Dean answered frowning. "What just happened?"

"Father tried to escape," Kathleen answered flatly. "I had to shoot." She walked past them to the car, pulling out the radio to call for back up.

"Our car's back at the precinct," Dean said quietly.

"And how are we going to get back there?" Jess asked. "I think we're still technically under arrest."

"So state police and the FBI will be here within the hour," Kathleen announced, walking back over to them. "They will want to talk to you. I suggest you're not here when they arrive."

Jess gaped at her for a second. "Well, you don't have to tell me twice."

Dean grimaced. "Listen, I don't want to push our luck, but we're in the middle of nowhere; any chance we can get a lift back to the car?"

"Start walking," Kathleen said. "Duck if you see a squad car."

"Thank you so much," Jess said, giving Dean a shove in the back to get him moving. "You have no idea how grateful we are. And … I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you," Kathleen said, her voice trembling somewhat. "It was really hard not knowing … I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth but … it really isn't." She swallowed hard. "You should go."

Jess nodded, slipping her hand into Sam's as they started walking. She couldn't help glancing back to where Kathleen was standing outside the house, presumably just as shaken and disturbed as she was.

"Never do that again," Dean said after a while.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that," Jess said. "What else?"

Sam smirked. "You were worried about me."

"Well, Jess definitely was," Dean said. "You vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for you."

Jess snorted. "Oh please."

"Sure you won't," Sam added.

"I'm not," Dean insisted.

"Uh-huh," Sam said, not sounding any more convinced. "So … you got sidelined by a little girl, huh?"

Dean scowled. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **God I hate this episode. I hate it so, so much. This one, and the one with those two kids in the walls of the house.**


End file.
